Vevmo Revenge Wiki
Vevmo Revenge (also known as VR) is a online reality game on Vevmo that is spun-off from MTV The Challenge. Vevmo Revenge is hosted by cystic. The series started on June 16th, 2009. The 11th and final season, The Tomb III, premiered on June 8th, 2014, and concluded on August 22nd, 2014. Each season has supplied the show with a unique subtitle and theme such as "The Coliseum." Of each season's format and theme, 2 have been repeated or revamped through sequel seasons with shared subtitles. In chronological order, these include: The Coliseum ''(tied to ''The Coliseum II); and The Tomb (tied to TheReal World/Road Rules Challenge: The Inferno IITomb II, The Tomb III, the show's first trilogy). Vevmo Games (also known as VG) is a sequel to the 2009-2014 online game Vevmo Revenge. ''The series started on November 3rd, 2015, known as ''Free Agents was hosted by bluehatchet2. The 3rd season, Superfans, is currently hosted by badladjj and is still airing. Each season has supplied the show with different themes and formats such as "All In", hosted by josh8793. Vevmo Mafia is an online reality game on Vevmo and is hosted by various members of Vevmo. Each season has supplied the show a new twist such has special roles, anonymous voting, and hierarchy mafia. SurVevmo ''is an online reality game on Vevmo that is spun-off from CBS Survivor. ''SurVevmo is hosted by LurkerNoMore. The series started on March 12, 2015 and is currently still running. An upcoming 3.2 season is currently in the works, and will air in the summer of 2016. Vevmo's Mole is an online reality game on Vevmo that is a spun-off from the ABC The Mole. ''Vevmo's Mole is hosted by hannamez8. The series is was put on hold due to cheating allegations. ''Are You The One Too? is an online reality dating game on Vevmo that is a spun-off from MTV Are You The One? Which was hosted by JamieFire & LiveWitPeace. It first aired on December 16th, 2014 and concluded on Janauary 21st, 2015. 'Structure 'Overview' '''Vevmo Revenge '(VR) casts are season specific as the cast varies from season to season. The casts are made up from active members on Vevmo.' A season's typical multitude of cast members are usually divided up into separate teams according to a certain criteria, which varies from season to season. The criteria that teams have been arranged by over the show's history have ranged all across the board, from behavior of the contestants and rookies vs vets to new vs. old, individual competition. Each of the opposing teams compete in numerous missions in order to win cash prizes, guarantee safety and advance in the overall game. Following each mission, a team or a cast member is voted into an elimination round to take on another contestants or team. In elimination rounds, they must compete against one another to determine which one is eliminated from the season. Each season has its own, very distinct elimination round, distinguished from those of other seasons in title, design, and type of elimination such as physical, mental, strategic ect. Determining which two teams or two cast members are sent into the episode's elimination round frequently leads to drama, hook-ups, alliances, fights and contestants playing the game dirty. Vevmo Mafia cast are players all throughout Vevmo and are randomly selected roles, from Mafia, special role, and to Townie. Each season supplied a new twist to help each side, Mafia vs. Townie uncover another identity/save one from being lynched. ''SurVevmo ''cast players from all throughout Vevmo are split between two or more tribes and are forced to work together in challenges to survivor longer in the game and win "immunity", forcing the losing tribe to attend "Tribal Council," where a player must be voted out by the majority. Occasionally, there will be tribe swaps where tribes are swapped randomly to create new alliances and tension. Once about half the players are remaining, the tribes are merged into one single tribe making the competition an individual game. Once merge happens, voted off players will join in Ponderosa where they become one of the jury members. Once down to two or three final castaways, a Final Tribal Council is help where the final remaining players plead their case to the jury members on why they deserve to be crowned the sole survivor and win $1 million. 'Seasons' 'Vevmo Revenge' 'Vevmo Mafia' 'SurVevmo' Category:Vevmo Revenge Category:Vevmo Mafia Category:SurVevmo Category:Vevmo's Mole Category:Vevmo Games Category:Are You The One Too